


Two of a Kind

by exquisitelyugly



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisitelyugly/pseuds/exquisitelyugly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has ditched Edward and realizes she really does want Jake. But why is he running hot and cold with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

[ ](http://api.ning.com/files/7PAaOFF2sJIggQqauu2d9qYZGWs7aN-PHxBydIEb4l7mpEVCzJymNE6ETHZN-QLnNEC0h1G*mvJ3OOy7mSWPglQWxTwmjrc4/TwoofaKind.jpg)

 

***Banner made by the oh-so-talented Mist**

**Author:**  Exquisitelyugly  
 **Pairing:**  Jake/Bella  
 **Rating:**  M – some language, mild sex scene  
 **Genre:**  Romance/Humor

**  
Prompt came from LadyofSpain and was for Bella to be duped by Jake and his twin or doppelganger where they run hot and cool with her. Thanks for the fun prompt, hun. I hope you enjoy it. :o)**

***~*~***

            I finished brushing my hair – exactly one hundred strokes – and smiled into the mirror, pleased with the result. The chestnut waves were smooth and loose, just the way Jake liked it. Or I figured that was the way he liked it anyway. It was only going to be our second date, but he seemed into it the first time. I just wanted him to be happy, considering everything we’d been through together. It was still hard to believe he forgave me for the whole Edward fiasco.

            “Bells? Honey, Jake’s here,” my dad called up the steps. My stomach did a slow roll, and I smoothed down the pale blue, sleeveless blouse and cream skirt.

            My feet practically skimmed the steps, and I grabbed the rail as I nearly went face-first down the last few. Jake was standing in the doorway, watching me, and I glared at him when he tried to muffle a laugh.

            “You should’ve been a ballerina,” he said. “You have so much grace and poise. Like a swan.” He gave me a deadpan look, and I just raised an eyebrow at him and placed a hand on my hip determined to hold back a giggle.  

            My dad rolled his eyes heartily at the pun. Jake laughed, hooking an arm around my waist. “Come on, my little swan; let’s go get something to eat.”

            In his trusty Rabbit, Jake drove with one-handed ease, listening to an ancient cassette tape that skipped more than it played. “So, where are we going?” I asked curiously.

            He wrapped his free hand around mine and said, “There’s a really nice café by the water that has good steak and fish. Does that sound good?”

            He seemed uncertain, and I smiled a little. It was sweet that he was going to so much trouble for these dates and was so concerned if I’d like what he chose. “Of course it does. I haven’t had lobster and caviar in forever!”

            I saw his perfect complexion go slightly pale and I couldn’t help giggling. “I’m kidding, Jake. And really, don’t feel like you have to foot the bill. The guy paying is so old-fashioned,” I teased.

            He smirked. “Okay, sure. You can pay then, and I’ll order the lobster.”

            The teasing was finally feeling natural between us again. I’d forgotten how much I’d enjoyed spending time with Jake, and Edward had kept me from that. My first love, or rather my first pseudo-love relationship, really opened my eyes to what I’d been missing. I’d hurt Jake who had actually loved me for me, and I’d spent way too much time and effort on someone who didn’t deserve my affection.

            When I’d finally ended things with Edward, I’d been afraid to call Jake. We’d seen each other, but not often, and he’d become so aloof. Jake had always been warm, funny, and loving and that side of him struck something deep within me. I sucked it up and developed a set of balls as Jake liked to joke and we’d tried to patch up the relationship we had before.

            I’d believed then I wasn’t in love with him. He was my best friend, but love had gotten between us and messed things up. Now I’d begun to realize that I did indeed love him – had already been in love with him – but kept denying it to myself because I didn’t want our friendship ruined. I was seeing him differently now. His skin was perfect and touchable, his hair was soft as silk, and he was tall and strong with muscles that still boggled my mind. I had no idea how he’d gotten so damn big, brawny, and… gorgeous.

            Jake tapped lightly on my temple. “Knock, knock. Is anyone in there?”

            He grinned when I jerked toward him, startled. My cheeks burned at my thoughts, and I grinned weakly. “Sorry, just spaced out for a minute there.”

            “Yeah, I make girls do that a lot. I’m too hot for my own good,” he said, and laughed when I groaned.

            We both ordered shrimp skewers for dinner and sat on the dock by the water. The little sploosh of the waves was soothing. The clouds were beginning to thicken, trying to hide the sun, but for the time being it was still comfortable outside. After dinner, we each ordered a piece of cake for dessert.

            “I’m stuffed,” I said, leaning back in my chair.

            Jake practically shoved the entire slice in his mouth and I snickered. “You’re a bottomless pit. And you probably have a hollow leg, too.”

            He grinned, leaned in, and gave me a quick kiss. It took me by surprise, but I could feel my lips tingle at the touch. “You taste like cake,” was the only thing I could think of to say.

            He laughed, his shoulder bouncing against mine as he gave me a squeeze. After we settled the check, we strolled along the water. The clouds broke just enough to give us a glimpse of a pale golden sunset. Streaks zigzagged across the sky like a painter’s brush was responsible. “It took me a long time to get here,” I admitted.

            He knew exactly what I was talking about. “It really did.” Jake looked curiously at me. I added, “I’m glad I did.”

            He was about to respond, but the clouds came back and we felt the first drops of rain being unleashed. His fingers wrapped around mine and we dashed back to the car just as the sky opened up and soaked us.

            Laughing, he shook the rain from his hair like a dog. I probably looked like a drowned rat as my fresh and wavy hair now hung in clumpy locks around my face. His hand remained really close to my leg on the drive back, only moving to shift gears. My leg felt warm just from the closeness of it. The rain glittered on the windshield and the rhythmic thump of the wipers was soothing as we both sat there debating the next step.

            I wanted him to kiss me, but I wasn’t very good at making the first move. Maybe I could do it, though. I turned hesitantly toward him. He was right there and we bumped noses, making me snicker nervously. His mouth touched mine then, and I no longer had the urge to laugh. The times I’d kissed Edward had been so different from this. They’d been dry, never with much movement, and nearly chaste. It made me wonder what the hell I’d been thinking.

            This kiss was really warm, wet, and his mouth kept changing positions. It made the kiss deeper, and his tongue was very, uh, active. When he pulled back, my heart was beating faster, and my lips were tingling. My face also felt like I’d stuck my head in an oven.

            “Um, thanks,” I said and wanted to kick myself yet again. Who the hell said thanks after a guy kissed you?

            “You’re welcome,” Jake said, trying gallantly not to laugh at me.

            I beat a hasty retreat, hurrying inside to avoid any more embarrassment. I picked up my worn copy of  _Jane Eyre_ and flopped back onto my bed. I stared at the page, but my mind kept going back to the date. Even if I was sort of dorky, it had seemed to go well. I looked forward to another one, with another one of those kisses.

            I drifted off to sleep with a half-smile on my face. The last thing I thought of was the heat of Jake’s lips against mine.

*~*~*

            A couple days later, I finished my shift at the diner, having delivered my last cheeseburger. My fingers were greasy and I felt like I’d been dipped in the fryer myself. Then Jake’s two best friends, Quil and Embry, strolled in.

            “Hey Bella,” Embry said giving me a friendly smile.

            “Cheeseburger?” Quil asked hopefully.

            I shook my head. “No can do. I’m done.”

            “Pleeeeeeeeease?” he wheedled. He widened his big brown eyes and batted long eyelashes at me.

            I rolled my eyes, but showed them to a table. I took their orders of two cheeseburgers each, fries, chocolate shake, and a piece of apple pie. “Good Lord,” I muttered. “Where do you fit it all?”

            “It goes right to my butt,” Quil said in a falsetto. “I just can’t stop, though!”

            Embry laughed, high-fiving him, and I shook my head and placed their order. I untied my apron, pushing the hair off my face, forgetting my hand was all greasy, and then cringed. I had to ask them about Jake, or at least hint about him. I hadn’t heard from him since our date two nights before.

            “Well, I’m heading out,” I said as I plopped the plates in front of them. “You can tip Maria. She’ll bring your pie and check on you when you’re done.”

            “Fanks, Bewa,” Quil said, his cheeks puffed out with his first bite. Only half the cheeseburger remained.

            I shook my head in disbelief.

“So, uh, what are you guys doing, um, tonight?” Wow, that was subtle.

            Embry grinned. “Do you mean where’s Jake?”

            I coughed, shifted my feet, and felt like a hot, greasy idiot. Embry snickered and said, “I think he was going to call you tonight.”

            “Thanks,” I murmured, in a hurry to get out of there.

            Once I got home, my cell buzzed and I glanced down. Jake. My heart gave a quick thump.  _Hey Bells, sorry, been busy. Want to do tide pools and picnic tomorrow?_

 I smiled and texted back.  _Sure, meet you there at noon. I’ll get the food._

 The next day I made some potato salad and picked up some of Emily’s fried chicken. Her little café on the border of Forks and La Push was always hopping. I packed it all in a basket and parked in the lot by First Beach. I walked through the sand, watching the gulls swoop for fish over the breaking waves. It was by far one of my favorite spots in Forks. I turned around when I heard footfalls and Jake was walking toward me.

            “Hey,” I said, feeling warmth start from inside and spread outward. A silly grin crossed my face. All I could think about was that kiss.

            Jake gave me the barest hint of a smile and a grunt. He turned toward the opening in the woods that led back to the tide pools. Confused, I stared after him. That was kind of, well, rude. I trailed after him, wondering if I’d done something. Maybe he was still upset with the whole Edward fiasco. It seemed like he was becoming fine with it as we got closer, but he had been pretty upset.

            He sat on the log and I knelt down to unpack the food. He seemed distracted, so when I laid the spread on the blanket, I said, “Jake, you okay? You seem a little distracted.”

            He gave me a smile and really looked at me. “Sorry, it was just kind of a bad morning. Chicken looks good,” he added and started eating.

            I shrugged it off and began eating, too. We talked about a touch football game that he was going to play in the afternoon with the guys. What we talked about was perfectly normal, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. There was something off about him, his demeanor, and even his smell.

            We were walking on the beach for a while, watching the storm clouds roll back in. The Jake I knew would turn his face to the rain, letting the drops slide off his face, and relish in the simple act of enjoying nature. When it did begin to rain, I went to do just that, but Jake grabbed my hand and hustled me along to the safety of the trees.

            “We should pack up,” he said, rubbing a hand over his head. “It’s supposed to pour, and if we don’t, we’ll be drenched.”

            I agreed easily, but wished we could just enjoy the rain like we used to. We threw everything in my car and he leaned over quickly, pecking me on the lips. Surprising myself, I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him for a longer kiss. This wasn’t like me, but I wanted to find out why this felt so different today.

            He didn’t yield to me that easily, which disappointed me. The kiss we shared after the movie had been rather passionate, but this felt like Jake just giving in because he had to. Plus, he tasted… different. Embarrassed now, I leaned back and coughed uncomfortably.

            “See you tomorrow,” he said, giving me a quick smile and hurried off.

            Disappointment flooded me and I worried all the way home. Maybe I just sucked at being a seductress. With that, I headed back home and decided to call Jess and Angela for a girls’ night. They readily agreed, so after dinner I made a quick run to get some popcorn and candy, a couple movies, and a case of soda.

            Angela knocked, right at seven on the dot. Jess bounced in fifteen minutes after, late as always. “How was the date?” Jessica asked without preamble. “Did you two lovesick kids get it on yet?”

            Angela snorted behind her hand, cheeks flushing. “Jess, she isn’t you. Bella doesn’t sleep with a guy on the first date,” she said. “Do you, Bella?” she asked. She suddenly looked slightly doubtful.

            “No,” I said with a slight giggle at her uncertainty. “I do have a question for both of you, though.”

            “What?” Jessica asked eagerly, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Thelma and Louise could wait when it came to talk about boys. “How to give the perfect blow job? How to get out of it when they suggest anal…”

            “Jessica!” Angela and I both squealed simultaneously.

            “That’s disgusting,” Angela said, wrinkling her nose.

            Trying to will the blush away at the thought of doing anything sexual with Jake was difficult. Not that I hadn’t thought of it, but I  _was_  still a virgin. “We had a lot of fun on the date and the kiss was very, um, exciting. But we got together yesterday and while he was nice, he seemed almost cool toward me. That’s not like him. I didn’t know what to make of it,” I said, changing the subject.

            They pondered that and Angela said, “I haven’t really experienced that with Ben except when we were arguing about something.”

            Jessica shrugged. “I usually just undress and it’s forgotten.”

            Well, that was helpful. Dismissing it like it was no big deal, I tuned back in to the movie and decided I’d go to Jake’s tomorrow and see what was going on with him myself.

*~*~*

            I could hear a lot of commotion going on in the Blacks’ house late in the afternoon. I knocked harder, but still no one answered. Shrugging, I pushed the door open and poked my head in. No one was in the kitchen, so I made my way into the living room.

            I stopped short at the sight before me.

            Jake, Quil, and Embry were dueling in the living room with light sabers, resplendent in cloaks and helmets. “He’s holding a thermal detonator!” Embry yelled at Jake, hiding behind him. He struck out with his light saber at Quil.

            “Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope!” Jake called out.

            “Fear is the path to the dark side,” Embry informed Jake.

            “Now young Skywalker, you will die,” Quil said. He made an explosive sound and they all collapsed on the ground in pretend throes of agony.

            My stomach began to hurt from holding in the laughter and when they caught sight of me, I exploded. They looked horrified and embarrassed. I laughed so hard, my ribs began to hurt. “Um, we were just, well, you know,” Jake muttered, trailing off, making me giggle some more.

            I wiped the tears from my eyes. “Thanks. I needed a good laugh,” I finally said.

            Embry and Quil shuffled their feet. “It was Embry’s idea,” Quil offered.

            “Hey!” Embry protested, shoving Quil. “It was yours.”

            “Was not!”

            “Was too!”

            Embry chased Quil out the door, and I started giggling again as their voices faded away. I raised my eyebrows at Jake and he said, “Well, it wasn’t  _mine._  I was just going along for their sake,” he said.

            We both laughed, more than a little charmed that he was still embarrassed. “There’s going to be a bonfire tonight,” Jake said as we perched on the sofa. “Do you want to go with me? I’d planned on calling before you showed up for the newest episode of  _Star Wars_.”

            I snickered, but then remembered why I’d come. “Sure,” I said. “But Jake, is everything okay? You seemed a little distant yesterday. I wasn’t sure if it was something I did.”

            He brushed it off with an “everything is fine” spiel, but didn’t really clarify. I watched him, brow wrinkling, but he did seem to be his usual self. And he smelled just like he always did, like rain and the forest. We picked up some hot dogs and buns and headed toward the beach. Once our feet touched the sand, I purposely bumped my hand against his. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the corner of his mouth quirk up as our fingers laced together.

            He swung our hands lightly until we reached the card tables set up. “Hey Bella!” Kim called out, sitting next to Rachel, Emily, and Leah. “Come on over,” she said, patting the log next to her.

            I didn’t know them that well, and Leah made me slightly nervous, but they seemed friendly enough. I perched on the log next to them. “So, you’re dating Jake? That weird, whiter than white kid is out of the picture finally?” Leah asked without preamble.

            I opened my mouth, shocked, and closed it again. My face felt hot and I wanted to kick myself. Kim patted my hand sympathetically. “It’s okay, Bella. Leah has that affect on everyone. She likes to open her mouth wide so she can fit her huge foot in there.”

            Rachel and Emily were trying to muffle their snorts of laughter, but not being entirely successful with it. Leah shoved Kim playfully, toppling her off the log with her creepy strength. Kim just laughed, though, picking herself back up.

            “Yes,” I said, determined to be brave. I ended things with Edward and went after Jake despite my fear, so I could handle this. I was going to try and be a new Bella from now on. “We’re dating and Edward is gone.”

            Leah eyed me up and down skeptically. When she was done, she shrugged and looked mostly satisfied. “Okay, Swan. For your initiation into the pack, you need to swim in the ocean in your skivvies.”

            I stared at her. Rachel was grinning. “What happened to the brave new Bella?” she teased. “Come on, let’s see you do it! If you do, I’ll join you.”

            I caught Jake’s eye and he came over. “What are you doing?” he asked Leah and his sister suspiciously.

            Emily just shook her head. “They’re up to their usual tricks.”

            “Nothing,” they chorused innocently.

            I  _was_  a brave, new Bella. Wasn’t I? I stood up, pulling my shirt over my head quickly before I could wimp out. I unbuttoned my jeans and kicked them off. Jake was staring at me, eyes nearly bugged out as I stood before them in my modest pale-pink bra and underwear. Thankfully I hadn’t worn granny panties today.

            With a not so graceful spin – nearly tripping over the log – I hurried down the beach before dying of heat exhaustion from blushing so hard. The water was cold, knocking the breath out of me, but I plowed on. Once I was in, I turned and saw Rachel was true to her word. She’d stripped down as well, making Jake groan and cover his eyes, and zipped down the beach into the water with me.

            Laughing, she swam out to me with athletic ease. “Nice, Swan! I didn’t think you’d have it in you.”

            “W-well, I d-don’t have m-much air l-left in me,” I stuttered. I didn’t think my nipples had ever been this hard. This time, though, my embarrassment wasn’t noticeable. I was too damn cold to blush.

            She cracked up, swimming in circles around me. Soon everyone had joined us and after a few more strokes, I felt slightly less like an icicle. Jake spun me around to face him, boosting me up since my muscles were still feeling crampy. I locked my arms around his neck and then he caught sight of my breasts.

            His eyes widened as he stared at them, and I felt a zing of excitement. I wasn’t sure which would win out – excitement or embarrassment. I groaned, dropping my forehead to his shoulder so he couldn’t see. He just began laughing, though I smiled against his shoulder, pleased when I heard the pained longing behind it. It was his turn to suffer.

*~*~*

            The next couple weeks we kept seeing each other, though there were still moments we were together where he just seemed off to me. Then there were times we’d do something and he was happy-go-lucky. Also, we’d been getting a bit closer with a physical relationship. I nearly saw stars when he touched me through my pants. I just didn’t always get that giddy feeling with him.

I sat there one evening, across from him at the little café that Emily ran. He was fiddling with his straw paper, staring out the window as we waited for our sandwiches.

            “What’s on your mind?” I asked, staring at him, wishing I could read his mind myself.

            “Hmm?” he asked. He focused on me then, shaking his head. “Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a moment.”

            Nibbling on my lower lip, I asked, “So, play any more episodes of  _Star Wars_?”

            I watched as his brow wrinkled in confusion. “What?”

            Frowning, I began to wonder if something was going on. I asked him a few more questions. “That chicken at the bonfire was good wasn’t it?” I asked idly.

            He nodded. “Yeah, it was the best!”

            We’d had hot dogs.

            A little small talk and when we finished our sandwiches, I asked if we could go back to his place. We were walking along the leafy, forest path. Occasional glimpses of sun through the leaves had me turning my face upward. When you lived in Forks long enough, you learned to appreciate any sign of light from the sky.

            Jake looked a little concerned when we reached the front door. “What’s wrong?” I asked.

            I pushed the door open and we were nearly plowed over by Quil. “You, uh, can’t go in there,” he said.

            I stared at him, confused, and looked over at Jake. He looked baffled, too, but didn’t say anything. “Quil, why on earth can’t we go into Jake’s own house?”

            “Uh… well, Embry is naked.”

            I snorted with surprised laughter. “Is that so? Why are you hanging out with a naked Embry in Jake’s house then?”

            I totally stumped him with that and he just gaped at me, mouth moving silently. I pushed by him as he tried to figure out an answer to that question. Jake followed behind me, and I was surprised when he caught my hand before I entered the living room and led me back outside.

          “Let’s just go for a walk instead,” he said. “Let Quil and Embry hang out naked together.” I couldn’t help laughing at Quil’s expression despite feeling all kinds of suspicious of them.

          What the hell was going on with these Quileute boys?

          First Jake couldn’t keep his hands off me, then he could barely kiss me, Quil and Embry occasionally acted weird with me… though okay, they typically were just weird. We ended up walking along the path toward the lower cliffs. Again, he didn’t say much, but once we neared the edge he drew me down to sit next to him.

          “Sorry if I’ve been weird,” he said, voicing my thoughts. “I’ve just been trying to avoid my dad and sister. They keep hounding me about bringing you around more, getting serious with you is a big deal, blah blah.”

          I was a little surprised by that. His dad, Billy, was always nice and very laid back. He knew who I was, though granted I never spent much time with him even when Jake and I were just friends before the Edward fiasco.

          “Why is it such a big deal?” I wondered. It was a rhetorical question because I knew my dad had been eyeing me warily, too. We’d had the sex talk when I started dating Edward – thank  _God_  we got that over with – but I think he suspected it seemed more likely now. Which it did. And which made it embarrassing to even be in the same room as my dad.

          Jake gave me a look and then pulled me in. Surprised that he initiated it, considering he was in that distant mood today, I let myself sink into the kiss. Next thing I knew, he hoisted me onto his lap and I gave a little squeak of surprise.

          Just when our mouths met again, lips parting, I heard a heavy rustling coming from the bushes on the left. I pulled back with a start, turning toward the sound, and saw a pinecone whistle past to smack Jake in the head.

          “What the f…” he started to say, but then Jake jumped out of the brush to confront us. “Fuck?” I finished for him.

          I stared in amazement at the two of them. Identical long black hair – fairly typical of all of them – but their features were strikingly similar. They both had the prominent cheekbones, the same curve to their mouth, and the same build.

          “Samuel, what the hell?” Jake from the bushes demanded.

          Samuel?

          I gaped at them as Jake… no, Samuel, cocked an eyebrow at him. “I was just going with the flow, Jake. That’s what you would’ve done, right?”

          “I told you to keep the, you know, non-existent.”

          “Gee,  _that’s_  logical!”

          I jumped up, an inkling of what was going on brewing in my mind. “You were  _both_  dating me? And led me to believe it was Jake the whole time?”

          Jake looked abashed, giving me puppy-dog eyes. “Well, uh, yes. And I really  _do_  want to date you, but thought it’d be funny if we pulled a switcheroo since Samuel looks weirdly just like me.”

          “That’s hysterical,” I said, glaring at him so hard I thought my eyeballs would pop out. “You’re such a douche, Jake, and so are you Samuel. Whoever the hell you are!” I stooped down and threw some pinecones myself, like a kid having a fit, but was oddly pleased with myself for shocking Jake and managing to hit both of them in the head. It was probably an accident, but it made for a good exit.

          Jake tried to hurry after me, but I quelled him with my best shrew stare and continued stomping away. Fuming, I made it back to the rez and drove straight home. Okay, I was pretty pissed off at Jake, but I did know that he was a typical, stupid teenage boy. A hot teenage boy that loved me, but still. At home, I paced and ignored my beeping cell phone, trying to figure out how to handle this. Then I had the light bulb moment and called Jessica.

*~*~*

            I finally texted Jake back the next day and told him to come to my house, specifically to my room, that night. I set my plan into motion. That evening, Jessica came over and stripped down to her skivvies. “This is so awesome!” she cheered, jumping up and down, nearly knocking me over with her bouncing boobs.

            “Good Lord, woman,” I muttered. “You could kill someone with those. Make sure you keep your back to him. Those’ll be a dead giveaway!”

            She giggled, cupping said bouncing boobs, and flashed me a coy look over her shoulder. “I’m a better actress than that, Swan,” she said in her imitation Bella voice. I shook my head in amazement. She sounded exactly like me.

            Her hair was already brown and my length, so all she had to do was keep her back turned. I hid in the closet, waiting until the right moment. When I saw a long, tan leg swing in through my window, I waited nervously. Jake slid gracefully in, catching sight of “me” turned strategically, and fussing with my hair.

            I clapped a hand over my mouth as Jake’s eyes bugged out. “Holy crap, Bells. I think my nuts are about to explode.”

            I tried so hard to muffle my hysterical snort, managing just barely. “Oh, boy,” Jessica said breathily in her Bella voice. “I think you should let  _me_  make them explode, though.”

            Tears were streaming down my cheeks as Jessica amped up the Jessica Rabbit shtick, and Jake was falling hook, line, and sinker for it. He grimaced, adjusting himself through his shorts, and moved closer. “I’m really glad you decided to forgive me. I never did get over you. I’ve just fallen in love with you again,” he admitted and I felt my heart melt. That was the first time he said that to me, well, sort of me.

            His arms encircled Jessica from behind, in a chaste way thankfully, and she turned toward him. She kept her boobs covered with the shirt held against her chest, which was a relief otherwise he’d probably ditch me for her. He saw her face when she looked up at him, though, and he gave a yelp and jumped backwards in shock.

            On cue, I heard Charlie come stomping up the steps. “Jacob Black, if that’s you I’m going to castrate you!” His voice carried throughout the house and Jake made a beeline for the window, tripping over Jessica’s clothes in the process.

            Jessica ducked behind my bed, yanking her shirt and pants on with the practiced moves of someone who’d had more close calls than I, before Charlie ever saw her. I came out of the closet, laughing so hard my stomach hurt, just in time to catch sight of Jake’s dart by Charlie and escape out the door. He saw me in those brief seconds, his mouth dropping open, but he never stopped.

            Charlie made a half-hearted effort to chase him, but stopped at the top of the steps. He shook his head, looking back at me and Jessica. “Teenage girls,” he said with a sigh. “Who knew what I was getting myself into?”

            I giggled as he went down the steps, no questions asked just like I made him promise.

            Late that night, my cell buzzed. When I clicked on the new message, I began giggling all over again.  _You’re evil._

 The next day I went to Jake’s house. No one was around, but I heard movement in his bedroom. I knocked and waited until he opened the door. I grinned at him innocently, and he just gave me a wounded look.

            I laughed. “Oh, come on. You know you deserved it!”

            He pouted some more, sitting on the edge of his bed. I smirked and pulled my shirt over my head. His eyes widened as I perched on his lap, my lace-clad breasts pressed against his chest. “Let’s get it on, Samuel,” I said in my best sexy voice.

            He glared at me and I began laughing again. “Are you sure this is Bella?” he asked drily.

            I smirked. “Let’s go, lover boy, time to find out.”

            He rolled me over, hovering over top of me. “It was a stupid trick, but yours was even meaner. You owe me big time, you know.”

            “I love you, too,” I said, smiling and pulling him down for a kiss.

            When his hands tugged impatiently at my pants, his mouth coasting over every inch of bared skin, I nearly saw those stars again. I reached down, pushing at his pants. When I had him in my grasp, he groaned and bucked against me. “I forgive you,” he said.

            He sheathed himself quickly, lifting my legs up over his hips, and found his way deep inside. I held on, feeling a pinch of pain, but then he began rocking his hips against mine and I forgot everything. He reached the top quickly, groaning as he did explode then. I hadn’t come, but he committed fully to helping me with his fingers and his tongue.

            After my heart rate settled, we curled together, and I knew this was where we belonged.

*~*~*

**AN: Hope you enjoyed… it was fun to write. :-) Oh, and random note: all Stars Wars quotes come from the movie. ;o)**


End file.
